


sun breaks and cloud bursts

by starlight92



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight92/pseuds/starlight92
Summary: Fearful of the future now /The future is now /But it's true, the things you feel don't go /The people that you love hold on-(set before JFPL, so like 2008 )
Relationships: James Dean Bradfield/Nicky Wire
Kudos: 10





	sun breaks and cloud bursts

**Author's Note:**

> Another longer drabble fic! Still don't know how to write them well but thanks for the kudos+comments! Love that 💕 
> 
> -
> 
> disclaimer: this is fiction and never happened.
> 
> Xx

Ending the call, interview all wrapped up, Nicky has only just placed his phone back on the coffee table with a cautious sense of relief, when he’s joined by the others. James drops a stack of notes on the table beside him and Sean goes to put the kettle on.

Eyes closed he feels the background noises like a familliar blanket, _maybe catch a moment of sleep before thinking about the rest of today_. No sooner has this thought crossed Nicky’s mind then something fairly soft but fast hits the side of his face.

"What?" He’s just picking up the grey hoodie when James leans over the back of the armchair. "You were looking for that one, weren’t ya?" He’s closer now, hands on Nicky’s shoulders, then fingers tracing the back of his neck. It’s the best he can do to mutter a quiet "ah...thanks" and reach up to bat ineffectually at his friends’ hands like he’s pissed off when it’s _actually quite nice_.

Sean sets down cups of tea in front of them, “Interview go alright then Wire?” Nicky manages to shake himself from that train of thought to look up at his friend. Sean is clearly adding an _as if anything fucking matters_ in his head by his expression.

"Oh y’know, the usual," Nicky tries not to giggle at how much they become charicatures of themselves together in the studio for weeks and months. Sean hums as he flicks through a magazine, clearly having already lost interest.

"Still having second thoughts?" James whispers, now resting his chin on Nicky’s shoulder. Fresh like aftershave and post-cigarette smoke clinging to his t-shirt, "About the album I mean?"

"Nah... probably just having a bad day yesterday' Nicky shrugs

"True" and James _actually ruffles his hair_ .“So you wern’t slagging off like, Snow Patrol or whoever either?" Nicky pulls an outraged face and James just laughs. “If I remember it was ‘ _don’t want it to sound like Snow Patrol, the boring cunts’_ the other day?”

"Nothing that bad!" Nicky looks at him sideways as he sets his mug back on the table.

He shivers slightly at the feel of James’ lips grazing his ear ever so gently. " _Good boy_." He all but growls, kissing Nicky roughly on the cheek, already wandering off with his tea in hand. Simple as that, the late afternoon sunlight creeps across from the window, his face feels warm still, twisting the ties of hoodie around his fingers. Comtemplating the evening ahead, the weeks ahead even, everything that is possible and stretches of time into the future.

~


End file.
